West Coast Talk Radio
In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto V, West Coast Talk Radio or WCTR is a talk radio show with many liberals, conservatives, and exotic people. It is owned by Ammu-Nation. It is headquartered in Los Santos and consists of several programs. In Grand Theft Auto V, WCTR is only available to listen to in the city of Los Santos with Blaine County Talk Radio replacing it when traveling north. Programs ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' * WCTR News: Hosted by Lianne Forget with Richard Burns, which features up-to-date news in the State of San Andreas, often reporting incidents that happened in a mission, such as the stealing of a Hydra plane in the mission Vertical Bird or the burning of the weed plantation in Are You Going To San Fierro?. Among all the radio stations, this is the most up-to-date show which keeps up with the story line. Burns does get too involved in reporting, such as interviewing a carjacker, in the process of carjacking, and getting high on weed on air at least twice. * The Tight End Zone: Sports program hosted by Derrick Thackery. Thackery does not actually care as much about the sports he loves than the passions aroused from it. * The Wild Traveler: Travel program hosted by James Pedeaston. Pedeaston is a child molester wanted in Malaysia and is currently being investigated by the FBI. He enjoys traveling the world and logging some of his most 'exotic' encounters in his travelogue, some of which he accidentally reads on-air to the (unintentional) disgust of listeners. His show appears to be so reviled by his listeners that at one point, he receives no calls at all. * Entertaining America: Entertainment program hosted by Billy Dexter and later Lazlow Jones, featuring various guests. Dexter is accidentally shot in the head by a gun-wielding Jack Howitzer, and after a rather lengthy hiatus (which includes Howitzer's subsequent conviction on WCTR news) is replaced by Lazlow. Lazlow interviews the character OG Loc, who he pronounces it as literally Og Loc, and Cris Formage and gets badgered by Darius Fontaine on the phone. * Gardening with Maurice: Gardening show hosted by Maurice. Maurice has a rather horny personality; he not only loves his gardens, but his own body as well. For example, he likes to take pictures of both when they are "blossoming." He also offers unorthodox advice and unusual plant suggestions to callers. * I Say/You Say: Political debate show hosted by husband-and-wife liberal-and-conservative team of Peyton Phillips and Mary Phillips. Peyton and Mary are caricatures of their ideologies; Peyton having communist inclinations while Mary plays 'greedy capitalist'. For example, when dealing with a caller that had recently buried the corpses of numerous illegal immigrants in his backyard, Mary advises the caller on how to use the corpses to evade his taxes while Peyton mentions recycling and organ donation. Early shows feature a desperate Lazlow looking for a radio job, asking if he can take Peyton's and stating that he used to be on the radio "back in the day", referring to his jobs as radio talk show host of V-Rock in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. * Lonely Hearts: Relationship advice program hosted by Christy MacIntyre, featuring 'Fernando Martinez''; he briefly mentions being "chased out" (of Vice City) and alludes to a "Five Alarm Fire".'' * Area 53: A Coast to Coast AM spoof hosted by Marvin Trill. The show is dedicated to conspiracy theories and UFO sightings. Early shows featured Adam First, he says while hang-gliding in Bone County, he saw a man in a trailer compound preforming strange rituals with Domestabots. Trill, who is revealed to be the man, tells him to get a real hobby and hangs up. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *'Chattersphere': A talk show hosted by Lazlow Jones with his co-host Michelle. The two hosts constantly insult and harass each other. Lazlow calls Michelle a feminist while Michelle calls Lazlow an idiot. *'Chakra Attack': A talk show that takes a west coast approach to spirituality. Hosted by Dr. Ray De Angelo Harris with co-host Nurse Cheryl Fawkes. *'The Fernando Show'. News Depending on a player's progress through the game's storyline, the segments played on WCTR will change. Thus, during one segment of the game, the player may only hear specific portions of programs not to be heard again as new segments are aired. This phenomenon is prominent in the 'WCTR News', 'Entertaining America', and 'The Wild Traveler' programs. Various intros, outros and comments delivered by Barbara Fox. Several characters from the main game make cameos in the radio programs and advertising. It shows the occasional news breakthrough from the game, and OG Loc makes the occasional appearance after you "retrieved" some rhymes from Madd Dogg. Big Smoke also appears as a person who is forced to serve community service and is spokesperson for the "little guy." The radio station is a great suggestion for GTA Fans who are looking for a good laugh while on a roadtrip in San Andreas. Videos GTA San Andreas Full radio File:GTA San Andreas - WCTR Full radio Trivia *WCTR is one of the only three radio stations in the GTA series to cross universes, the other being Radio Los Santos and Head Radio. *In Grand Theft Auto V, if you drive from Los Santos to Blaine County, the signal from WCTR will be lost and the next station on the dial, Soulwax FM, is tuned in automatically. Upon returning to Los Santos and thereby losing Blaine County Talk Radio's signal, the radio to automatically tunes in to Blue Ark FM. Category:Radio Stations Category:Radio Stations in GTA San Andreas Category:Radio Stations in GTA V Category:West Coast Talk Radio